Welcome Piko!
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Utatane Piko was released today, so here's a quick fic welcoming him into the Vocaloid family :D


**Yes, Utatane Piko was released today :D (December 8th) So I decided to write a quick one-shot welcoming him to the Vocaloid family :) I hope you all like it! It was written fairly quickly, as I was trying to get in done by midnight (it's about 11:40 pm right now) So, yeah, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Piko, or any of the Vocaloids for that matter ;P  
**

* * *

Utatane Piko shifted nervously in his seat. He was in the back of a car on his way to the Vocaloid home, and he was very nervous. He was new, after all. What if they didn't accept him into their family? These thoughts filled the new Vocaloid's mind, making him more nervous than he was to start with.

When they finally reached the Vocaloid home Piko climbed slowly out of the car, staring at the Vocaloid house in awe. It was huge! Piko's nervousness returned ten-fold as he made his way up the front steps to the front door. He hesitated, not sure whether he should knock on the door or just walk in. While he was contemplating on what to do the front door opened, shocking him out of his thoughts. The girl who opened the door looked young. She had short, blonde hair, her bangs being kept out of his face by white pins. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Piko and she grinned.

"You guys, he's here!" She called into the house before turning her attention back to Piko. "What're you standing out here for? Come in, come in!" She grabbed one of Piko's wrists, starting to pull the white haired male into the house. A blonde boy who looked very much like the girl appeared beside her, his face brightening.

"Yay, he's here!" The boy grabbed Piko's other wrist, and together the identical-looking Vocaloids dragged a very confused Piko into the house. They took him to what looked like a living room, where a lot of other people were. Piko's face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He hadn't known there would be this many Vocaloids! The blonde girl and boy released his wrists, both going to stand in front of a brunette woman, who was smiling at Piko sweetly.

"Hello, you must be Piko, right?" Piko nodded slightly, not being able to find his voice to reply to her question verbally. The girl simply smiled though. "Great, we've been expecting you! I'm Meiko, by the way." The woman grinned at him. "If you ever need any help, you can always come to me."

"When she's not drunk, that is." A purple haired Vocaloid spoke up, grinning as Meiko turned to glare at her – him? Piko couldn't tell, though he assumed it was a male from his voice. The Vocaloid who had spoke looked at Piko, smiling. "I'm Kamui Gakupo, by the way."

"And we're the Kagamine twins, Rin and Len!" The blonde girl from before piped up, indicating to herself and the blonde boy. Piko smiled weakly, nodding slightly.

The rest of the Vocaloids in the room introduced themselves. Even fan-made Vocaloids were there to greet Piko. He was a bit overwhelmed by all the names, but decided he'd soon remember them all. He squeaked in surprise when the Kagamine twins grabbed his wrists yet again, pulling him away from the living room. Meiko was walking in front of them, talking to a man who looked a lot like her. Meito, Piko believed his name was. Piko looked confused when Rin, Len and the other Vocaloids, who has been following them, paused in the dining room, while Meiko disappeared into the kitchen. Piko was even more confused when Rin and Len covered his eyes.

"Ah, what are you doing..?" Piko asked in confusion.

"We want you to be surprised." Len said cheerfully. Piko was about to ask what the younger Kagamine meant when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and the sound of something being put down. Rin and Len took their hands off of Piko's eyes, and the new Vocaloid's eyes widened. Sitting on the table was a cake with the words 'Welcome Piko!' written across it in a nice blue coloured icing. He looked around at the Vocaloids around him, who were all smiling at him. He turned to look at Meiko when she started to speak.

"Happy birthday Piko, and welcome to our family." She said kindly, smiling at him. Piko felt himself tear up and he rubbed his eyes hastily, giggling slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. Rin and Len 'aww'ed at Piko and hugged him tightly. The rest of the Vocaloids joined the hug, almost suffocating the new Vocaloid, but he didn't mind. He was accepted into their family, and that's all that occupied his thoughts.

* * *

**WELCOME PIKO! :D Yes, he's new and I already adore him ^^ Anywhoodles, reviews are appreciated ^^**


End file.
